


Dream Guy.

by Dumefan



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, Dreaming, Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumefan/pseuds/Dumefan
Summary: Benson suffers.
Relationships: Benson/Dream guy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Dream Guy.

Benson found himself in a very odd place. He was in some sort of garden that was filled to the brim with different flowers, and magestic tall trees. He looked around himself, his friends nowhere to be seen. Not even Dave, which should be a very good reason to start panicing, but Benson found himself to be oddly relaxed at the whole situation. He walked around the garden, taking time to really appreciate all The different kinds of flora there was in the world.  
He then suddenly heard a rustle from behind. He turned around to see that it was that boy from kipo's second burrow.  
"hello Benson." He greeted, giving a gentle smile that made Benson's legs turn into jelly.  
"h- hi there!?" Benson found himself fumbling over his words as he blushed madly. Ever since he met his eyes, he had been head over heels for this boy, who he still didn't know the name of.  
The boy in question walked closer to Benson, holding out a flower in his hand to him.  
"thank you. Its um, its pretty" said Benson as he gracefully accepted the small flora.  
"not as pretty as you."  
The boy of his dream flirted, causing steam to appear above Benson.  
"actually Benson, there's... Something i've been meaning to tell you."  
He suddenly took hold of Bensons fee hand and held it tight in his. "oh? And whats that?" Benson asked, gazing into his eyes. He couldnt find the strenght to look away even if he want to.  
"Benson.. You.. NEED TO WAKE UP AAAAAAH!!"  
"AAAAAAAAH!!"

Benson snapped awake with a gasp. He looked around the makeshift camp to see none other than Dave, who was smiling ever so proudly.  
"rise and shine little grubb! Its time to head out, Wolfs orders!" the bug said and laughed at the disgruntled look Benson had on his face.  
"ugh, why did you wake meeee?" He groaned as he rubbed away the sleep in his eyes. Outside he could hear Wolf and Kipo talk about something. Well, he heard Kipo ramble about something. He could only assume Wolf was out there as well. Benson got up and stretched, ready for what ever the world decides to throw his way.   
"already told ya, its time to go! But man, you sure were difficult to wake. What held you back in the dreamworld?" Benson staggered a bit. He was not ready for that question to be thrown his way.

"oh Nothing! Just a normal teenage dream. With no one in particular."  
Benson tried to answer nonchalantly. Dave's antennas seemed to perk at this as he smirked knowingly. "so it was about a someone!" He said out loud, trying to think about who it might have been. "no one, i said 'NO ONE'! As in nobody!" Benson tried again, but was now sporting a blush on his face. He had reached into his backpack, and pulled out a soda to drink as Dave trotted around in cirkles, still in deep thought. ".. Is it that boy you met in kipo's second burrow? You know, the one you are currently crushing on?" Benson choked on his drink. Coughing as he tried to calm down. "N- No-" Benson tried a third time.   
"who has a crush?" kipo asked as both she and Wolf had joined the two out of curiosity, much to Benson's dismay. "No-"  
"Benson dreamt about his crush." Dave answered. "aaaw thats so cute! Benson who is he? I need to know!" kipo gushed. Benson felt real flustered by this whole situation. "please-"   
"you know that guy who seemed to like his music?" Dave asked kipo. Kipo thought for a moment before she realized who David was talking about. "oh, i know him! I always forget his name, but he likes to hang out with Asher and Dahlia. You two would make such a cute couple!" "we dont have time for this! We need to get moving." Wolf interrupted as she began walking away from the group. "oh thank god." Benson sighed in relief. Kipo sighed but knew Wolf was right, Dave shrugged and the group kept moving forward. Finally, if Wolf hadnt interrupted, Benson feared that he would never have heard the end of that conversation. "psst, Benson." kipo whispered. "if you ever need a wingman, then just tell me alright." "make that two winged men!" whispered Dave also, giving him a wink for good mesure. Benson groaned in embarrassment.   
"this topic isnt gonna disappear is it?" He asked in defeat. "nope!" said kipo. "never!" replied Dave.


End file.
